


Ah! a day off

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Freed has a day off to spend with his fiance





	Ah! a day off

Freed strode out of the guild, glad the team had nothing planned, not glad he had to pull himself from his lover's grasp that morning for no reason. Freed wasn't normally accepting of days off. Until Rufus had insisted that he shouldn't push himself so hard. This seemed like an especially long train ride home for some reason, Freed guessed he was just nervous to actually have nothing to do. Once he reached home he opened the door to see his beautiful fiance dusting off some glass figures that Evergreen had given him when he and Rufus had moved in together. "Oh? I wasn't expecting you to come home early." The blonde put down the cloth he was using and came over to wrap his hands around Freed's waist. "Laxus is taking another day to recover from our last job, which means I don't have to work today" Freed paused "and I took your advice about not overworking myself." Rufus kissed his nose. " I'm glad Love, would you like to go out for lunch? Or I could make us a nice meal here." He stopped to think. "I can eat meals out anytime and I'd like to taste some of your cooking again, It's been awhile" He kissed Rufus on the forehead causing the other to laugh a bit and went to start the preparations.


End file.
